


Money Filled Freedom

by HunterJumperLuvr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJumperLuvr/pseuds/HunterJumperLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Dursley is killed in an accident, leaving his debts on Petunias shoulders. So the only solution she sees is to sell Harry at the Infamous Smythes Auction House. Adopted from Anti-Social Otaku. Slash of the M/M/M variety, SS/HP/DM (Dom!Draco & Severus and Sub!Harry), warnings per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Severus/Draco/Harry Dom!Draco  & Severus and Sub!Harry  
>  **Rating:** NC17/18  
>  **Warning's:** Slash, AU. Draco is 23 and Severus is 34, this is assuming that HP took place in the 21st century AKA around now, also I'm not from GB so forgive my lack of knowledge of the slang or if I get anything wrong.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

### Prologue 

#####  Part I

 

It was just barely midnight when Dumbledore received the owl. It had flown in dropped the letter on the desk before him, before turning around and flying right back out. It was curious really, owls were known to stay for a treat and on occasion a friendly pat, not to mention the fact that it was late.....curiously late, or early in the case of the mysterious sender.

 

Turning his attention back to the letter on his desk, he gazed at it with suspicion. “So do you think its safe?” He asked turning to stare at Fawkes, whose molting feathers littered his pedestal and the room and no doubt showed that his burning day was swiftly approaching. Dumbledore's answer was a small trill and subtle nod of the phoenixes head. With a quick chuckle Dumbledore turned around and picked up the letter “Your right old friend, if someone was out to kill or hurt me, it would be easier to do in person than by ma-.” Cutting off his sentence abruptly Dumbledore stared at the note in his hand.

 

_A.P.W.B.D you are probably wondering why I am writing you this letter. And its simple really that while my sister does posses the sight, I have an almost greater gift, the true ability to see. And that as such has brought me to you. As the whole world knows, you are the closest wizard to Harry James Potter besides his school friends, and as such I am sure what I have to say about him matters a great deal to you._

_Like you, I also know what Harry endured at the hands of his Uncle, Cousin and on the rare occasion his Aunt. And while I am not happy with said treatment, I do agree with the reason you have kept him there. Unfortunately, with the death of Voldemort the Blood wards that surrounded #4 Privet Drive have fallen, which now leaves Harry vulnerable. However we have a solution to this, that is best for all parties involved._

_It is not often that one dreams of Soul Bonds, and thus shouldn't be ignored. And that brings me to the reason I am sending this message. Harry Potter will find his soul-mates in two Ex-Death Eaters. While it shocks but does not surprise me, I know that all three were happy._

_ I fear that besides that I have only one more clue to bring us closer to this happening. Inside is an invitation I received and I feel strongly that... _ _**that** _ _ is where Harry should be. Though I fear....what that means. So I shall leave it to you to figure out, and wish you the best of luck.  _

_Also do tell my sister to write, we haven't heard from her in awhile._

_Diane Trelawney_

 

To say that Dumbledore was shocked was an understatement, floored seemed more the word. With shaking hands he grabbed the edge of his desk and lowered himself the chair behind it. _ You were never an easy one Mr. Potter,  _ he thought as he ran his hands through his beard. Taking the invitation into his hands he gazed at it before a sad smile graced his face. 

 

~~{SS/HP/DM}~~

 

Vernon Dursley was angry, though angry seemed mild to what he was feeling. Not only was it so late that the only thing left of the sunset was the lingering bursts of bright orange that faded into pink, that in turn faded into the endless twilight of the on coming dusk. But the stead rainfall that had happened all day, had just turned into an all out downpour. And the wind wasn't helping, as if in an angry temper-tantrum it had swelled and now instead of the rain just pouring down, it now poured from the sides and at some points from the ground.

 

Yes, there was no doubt, Vernon Dursley was FURIOUS. So furious that he pulled his cell phone from the small brown briefcase, one that he had told everyone he would never use (and no one would blame him, for it was the ugliest shade of brown, and the other executives carried briefcases of the richest mahogany), flipping it open he dialed home and once Petunia had picked up snapped a quick “I'll be home late,” before snapping it closed.

 

It was just his luck that today he had a meeting that he didn't know about, Vernon thought to himself as he pushed open the door and made his way slowly to his car – which for once he was grateful of his executive parking spot in front of the building, for just a few seconds after leaving the building he was completely soaked. And the rain was dripping off his face into his mouth, so much that every few seconds he had to spew if from his mouth in a way that was almost mimicking a geyser.

 

Wrenching open the car door, he quickly threw his suitcase onto the passenger seat, before pulling himself in. Pushing the key in the ignition and starting the car, he quickly reached over and turned the heater on, before putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

Maybe it was his anger that made him so unaware of anything around him. For if he had truly looked close enough, he would have seen the large black shadow in the back seat. And maybe if he had noticed, what came to be might not have come to be.

 

It was just as he was pulling onto the main road that he saw it, at first it seemed like any average shadow, but the closer he looked the more its seemed almost....human. That was until it seemed to turn its head toward him, and it was the second that his eyes meet the glowing yellow that he did scream. And suddenly it was chaos, for the car was suddenly being wrenched sideways and glass was shattering. The world seemed to go dark, but minutes later he came too. The car was laying upside on the other side of the street, and his face was pressed to the ceiling so hard that he could feel shards of glass pressing into his skin. Outside the window red and blue lights were flashing, and the glowing of flashlights lit other areas that the patrol car lights didn't reach.

 

At first he was confused, and then suddenly everything came back. Looking into the rear-view mirror he let out a gargled scream, and it was at the noise that the creature turned its attention back to him, once again those eyes were one him and few seconds later the things smiled, small and then growing bigger until it was plain to see that his teeth weren't flat, like an average humans would be but were pointed like teeth you would find on some sort of demon. Slowly it reached out its hand, and instinctively Vernon moved away, but it kept coming before finally stopping a few centimeters from his face. And in that time the creatures mouth opened, and from it emitted the most horrendous noise Vernon had ever heard. The pitch grew slowly, at first it was annoying but the louder it grew the more painful it felt. It was in that moment that he realized exactly what he was hearing.

 

Death.

 

~~{SS/HP/DM}~~

 

It was almost midnight when the doorbell rang. Screaming in the back of her mind, Petunia rolled out of bed, put on her slippers and grabbed the robe off the hook next to the bed. Before sluggishly making her way out the door and down the staircases, quickly snapping the lights on on her way down. Yanking the door open she glared out the two police officers on the other side.

 

A quick look at their badges, showed that one was named Deckett and the other was Browley. Deckett was a short man with a very muscular build, while Browley was tall and lean with out being over skinny. Browley had black hair and dark brown eyes, that were so seemingly cold that Petunia instinctively tightened her robe around herself. Deckett had graying hair and crystal clear blue eyes, that Petunia was certain would have seemed to be sparkling if it wasn't for the air of sadness wrapped around him.

 

Deckett was the first to step forward, pulling his cap off his head as he went.

 

“You must be Petunia Dursley... May we come in?”

 

Turning to Browley he motioned for the man to take off his cap - which he grudgingly did holding it stiffly at his side, before turning back to Petunia (who at this point had already opened the door wider to let them in, after all she didn't have anything or any reason to hide) and made his way into the house and into the living room. After she had sat down on the couch, and Deckett had placed his cap on the small glass dining room table while Browley stood to the side his cap still clutched in his hands, that Petunia had any inkling that something was wrong, horribly wrong.

 

Sighing Deckett turning to look at Browley, as if to ask for permission and with a small nod as a reply he turned back to Petunia.

 

 

“I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley, but your husband was involved in an accident.....he didn't make it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the time the officers had left, Petunia was in a daze, her mind seemed only able to grasp small parts of what they told her, and they kept repeating themselves over and over.

 

_Accident._

_Dead._

_Unfortunately, he was under investigation._

_House._

_Depts._

_Eviction._

 

There was no way, this was happening, she thought as she sobbed into her hands. There was no way, Vernon had put her into this sort of situation. But if she truly thought about it, maybe he had.  _I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley,unfortunately, your husband has been under investigation for awhile. On charges not just limited to Extortion and Bribery. We were waiting for the right moment to move and arrest him and his partners, but we then heard that he had brokered some sort of deal, that required all of his money to do. I'm guessing something went wrong and it didn't go through, because we got a tip from one of our CIs that he had borrowed some money from a loan shark, that we believe to have ties to the Russian Mafia._

 

Standing up she made her way- slowly and shakily- the the kitchen where she grabbed herself a glass from the cabinet and poured water into it.  _ But since he is now dead, Mrs. Dursley, that dept now falls to your shoulders. We can only do so much to protect you, and while I would almost never say this, it might be best to find a way to pay them. There just isn't enough on the force who can help at this point and time. _

 

Making her way back to the living room, glass of water in hand, she quietly sat back down on the couch. "How could you do this to us, Vernon," She cried out softly as she put her face in her hands and cried for the first time, since she had found out her sister had died (After all though she may never have loved her as she should have, and yes she did regret that, she was family).

 

Outside the wind gathered in small crescendos, but the storm that had caused Vernons accident had passed, causing the small owl that was making its way to the window to falter before righting itself. Landing on the ledge in front of the glass window, it looked at the sad woman on the couch, and with a small tilt of its head back and forth (as if to make a decision) it lifted its head and with his beak gave three quick and quiet taps on the window. Inside Petunia grew quiet, wondering as the room grew quiet if the had imagined the quiet tapping, and just as she was about to give up, it happened again.

 

Turning to the window, she gasped outside stood a normal barn owl, but the white paper attached to its leg made her grow even more quiet in anger. How dare  _ They  _ send a letter to her in her time of grief, she thought as she roughly turned to stare at the large T.V that sat right across from her, glaring and cursing the existence of "them" (as Vernon had habitually called them when referring to magic folk). 

 

But thankful the owl was ignorant of her anger, so by poor circumstances- after all she didn't want her little Duddie-kins to wake- she was forced to open the window and let the bird in. Who happily flew to the back of the couch, held out its leg and when she had removed the letter from it, flew out the window and into the night.

 

It took a moment for Petunia to come to after the suddenness of the birds departure, quickly she closed the window to block out the wind, that was still howling outside. Turning the letter over in her hand, she stared at the address in shock.

 

_P. Dursley_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Our Sincerest Condolences_

 

It was startling really, after all she had only just found out about her husbands death. And it had to have been sent more than a couple of hours prior to the accident. But without a sign of hesitation, which would have been surprising if circumstances had been any different, she turned the envelope over. The Evelope was held closed by a red wax seal. When she had pulled the wax off and opened the letter a white paper had fallen out along with a vial with a white powder bending down she picked them up and began to read the letter.

 

_Petunia Dursley, I give you my condolences on the loss of your husband._

_I have learned from an unnamed source that he left you in al ot of dept._

_And what I'm about to suggest to you, is highly illegal in your world._

_However, selling people as slaves, is most definitely a common occurrence._

_And as such, maybe to me, it seems that in that manner the "Boy" will be of some use, finally, to you and your family._

_So I have sent you a contract with Smythes Auction house and a vial of a potion that will knock him out. Once your decision has been made, you needed worry about anything coming back to you, Smythes will take care of everything. By tomorrow no one will remember there being a young boy, besides your son living with you. All you need to do is drop him off at the address on the card._

 

_Best of Luck._

 

The contract with Smythes Auction house was embossed with gold lettering and was the creamiest white she had ever seen. On the back was written all the information for Harry, and the instructions for her to just prick his finger after he was asleep and wipe the blood on the line marked "Property".

 

Looking at the powder, that would put Harry to sleep, and her contract with Smythes, Petunia began to worry about what exactly the place was. After all she had never heard of it, but  there was no other option that she knew of, and though she might frown at the decision later right now there wasn't anything she could do. Walking into the kitchen she filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on the back burner before pulling down a hidden box of scones.

 

It was three in the morning when Petunia woke both the boys, and ushered them into the living room, and plied them with a couple of scones and some tea, while she told them about what had happened. It was quiet at first, and she had though for a second Dudley hadn't heard, but suddenly he had stood up and was screaming his head off, while Harry just reached for another scone and gulped his tea down.

 

Ten minutes later Dudley was back in his bed, and Petunia was in the kitchen writing him a note when the sound of breaking glass shattered the silence. Running back into the living room, she found Harry passed out on the floor. The floral tea cup he had been drinking, lay broken underneath him, causing small droplets of blood to bead up then roll off his face and arm.

 

Rushing to his side she quickly grabbed his arm, and pulled out the Smythes contract before lifting his arm above it and allowing a couple of drops of blood to fall on the line marked "Property". In the instance that the landed both Harry and the contract began to glow as the blood spread itself out spelling his full name.

 

By the time she had Harry and all of his belongings packed into the car, it was almost five in the morning, and she had yet to get any sleep. But what she was about to do, had to be done, or at least thats what she kept telling herself, as shes started the car.

 

_~~{SS/HP/DM}~~_

 

Smythes was a sprawling Gothic styled Tudor Manor, that sat at the end of a winding cobbled driveway that led into a courtyard, in the center of which was a large fountain with a marble carving of a wizard in a flowing cloak with his wand raised towards the sky. The building its self was a cold gray and its shingled roof was a splattering of randomly placed dark gray and blue-gray tiles. The entryway was flanked by two staircases with a wrought iron railing on each one, the small alcove produced contained a variety of wizarding based plants.

 

The door was a rich dark maple, so dark that the streaks of red that ran the grain looked like blood, the window in the center of the door was a frosted save for the intricate working of silver, green and black, on top of which sat a coiled snake. The two small floor length windows that sat on either side of the door were only frosted, and the golden light from inside shone out onto the porch from the foyer.

 

Raising her hand Petunia grabbed the large knocker and slammed it down three times. Only minutes later the door opened, and the light poured out past the porch and down the staircases, and in its frame was a wizened man, whose small stature belied his true strength.

 

“I was sent a contract, for the selling of my nephew to you.” Petunia said as she pulled the invite from her purse and handed it to the man. Grabbing it, the old man stepped out of the way and motioned her into the manor, before disappearing down a hallway that extended from they foyer. 

 

When he returned he was with a woman, who when she reached Petunia introduced herself as Andromeda. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun that rested at the base of her skull, around he neck she wore a necklace that each contained a row of 10 10-carat diamonds on the center was a large 20-carat faceted ruby. The dress was stunning with a tight black bodice and a long flowing ruby red skirt.

 

“I've been expecting you Mrs. Dursley, if you would follow me, I'll get you on your way so you won't have to tarry to long here.” 

 

With a nod Petunia followed her into a back room, that she hadn't even seen when she had walked into the mansion. The room was done in a dark brown, on the left sat a huge red brick fireplace, that had a large green and silver rug, with a dark brown leather settee and couch positioned on two different sides with a rectangular glass coffee table. To the right was the office, complete with a large wooden desk that was a gorgeous mahogany.

 

It was there that Andromeda Black had sat down. Motioning for Petunia to take a seat on one of the two chairs in front of her.

 

"I do have to tell you I'm quiet surprised, its not everyday that I'm told that I will be sold something truly priceless. So the Boy-Who-Lived, I expect he will sell for a record setting price, even if he turns out to not be a virgin." At that Petunias' eyes widened, and then wincing she damned herself, even though she had hated her sister, she had never hated her so much that she would allow her son to become just a toy, but it was to late the contract had already been signed, in blood non-the-less.

 

Focusing back on the woman in front of her, Andromeda she reminded herself, who had pulled out this receipt looking paper. "When Harry is sold, the amount of galleons will be written on the charge line. Within a week, go to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, and find the bartender Tom, he will help you get into Diagon Alley and from there you just need to head to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to have this cashed for muggle money. Now I'll just need the contract, and you will be good to go. Albert has already moved Mr. Potter to his room."

At that Petunia jumped up, ready to run out of the room grab her nephew and just leave this god awful place, but instead sat down and pulled the cream contract from her purse, handing it over she let her hand fall limply in her lap.

 

“I only have one request.” Her voice was quiet, and inwardly she cringed, but the stress of the last day was catching up to her. At Andromeda's nod she continued. “Will he be able to keep all his stuff, school supplies and his owl?”

 

At first Andromeda was confused the understanding blossomed over her face. “They will go with him when he has been purchased, but his owners may choose to have them destroyed. After all Mrs. Dursley, we don't deal with just any Witch or Wizard. Smythes' is one of the oldest and largest Auction house that tailors to the needs of most Pure-Blood families.”

  
“I figured, but.... I guess, its my fault that we are in this mess, and have just done the unthinkable and wanted his transition to be easier.”

 

“I cannot make promises, for they are not mine to make. However, I can discuss with his owners, and see if an allowance can be made.” At her nod nod, she made her way out the door, down a hall connecting off of the one she had entered in and up a staircase that Petunia hadn't noticed before.

 

As she was about to leave the house, she could hear her name being called from inside.

"I was told not to tell you, but I see your face and know that this decision will haunt you if you don't know. You needn't worry about Harry, two of the greatest wizards will buy him. And while it might start off horribly, I promise you that he will be happy and lead the sort of life that he should have always had"

 

Nodding, Petunia left the building and got into her car. Halfway down the driveway she finally let the tears that she had been holding back flow down her face, and the only thing that betrayed the sadness she felt, was the small smile that graced her face. Maybe just maybe, this would be good for everyone.

 

And though not a religious person, she sent up a quick prayer. Asking, no begging, for the gods to take pity on the poor boy, and give him the life that her sister would have given him.

 

_~~{SS/HP/DM}~~_

 

As Andromeda made her way back up the stairs, she could hear the car starting up outside. And finally for the first time since he had contacted her, she cursed Albus. How could any of them think to do this to the poor boy, he had gone through enough, first the abuse by his uncle, then hunted by the greatest Dark Lord England had seen this century, and now to be sold...like a pig raised and then sold for slaughter.

 

As she hurried down the many twisting and winding hallways, she thought back to the first time that she had seen the young boy.

 

Dumbledore had just called in the Order, to alert everyone to the fact that Harry would be leaving his home, in order to complete the mission given to him. At first it was quiet until Sirius let out an angry roar, slamming both his fists down on the table and he jumped up. Everyone was surprised at the outburst, save for Harry he had expected it but knew that it would do little good. He gave the room one more passing glance, and quietly left the room with Ron and Hermione at his side, while everyone's attention was on his godfather.

 

Three months later, just weeks prior to the end of school, the word came around that the Dark Lord had been vanquished. But, Harry had returned changed, as if he harbored some sort of secret that he seemedtoo keep close to heart. It took a week for him to eat and a little longer for him to even talk about anything remotely close to what happen at the “Final Battle” as it was coming to be called.

 

Two turns later, found her standing in front of the door to his room, She didn't bother to open it, instead she placed her forehead to the door. And in her mind she cursed Dumbledore, how could he put his trust into a person he had never met, despite what most of the public knew, many of the Death Eaters had escaped following the defeat of their lord.

 

It was only a matter of time before they found him, and by selling him here there was no way of guaranteeing that he would be sold to a modest pure-blood family. But, despite all her objections, there was no other option in his eyes, and in the back of her mind she prayed that he was right. A sudden sadness crept into her eyes, as she turned around, her back now supported by the door. To be sold in such a place, and to loose all freedom that he may have known, and not being able to spend those last three days in anything besides a drugged sleep, to her was horrendous but there was no other option. True to the house he was placed in, Harry was a Gryffindor through-and-through, headstrong, brave, reckless, and and loyal to a fault, this wasn't something he would have wanted, if it had to have been done it would be on his terms.

 

Shoving off the door, she made her way back to her office, in order to confirm the sale of one Harry James Potter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that everyone likes this story better than the previous one. It will be a bit faster paced but still maintain the plot that I was trying to achieve with the first version. Also I want to have a couple of Betas, some will check for grammar, others for spelling errors, and a few will help me write the stories and keep everything flowing smoothly. If you are interested in helping me, please send me a PM.
> 
> Also I realized that in my author note I never included the prompt for the new SS/HP story that I'll be starting on in a week or so.
> 
> 08.) Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fanfic.
> 
> [Severus/Harry] YES! (I swear this was totally random) Okay let's see... During an angry outburst Harry says the wrong thing to his abusive uncle, his uncle decides that he must dispose of the Potter brat. His uncle beats him unconcious, drives far away from #4 private drive and dumps Harry in the forest without his wand or any way to defend himself. His Uncle doubts he'll make it through the night. But he never counted on the fact that one of Harry's teachers. potions master Professor Severus Snape would have a summer cabin in the woods and would find the badly beaten and starved Boy Who Lived.
> 
> Also, I want everyone to know that I will be moving my stories off of FF.net and onto Ao3 (I just got my invite last night) I am under the same name, so you can type it in to find me (I'm not sure how to find the link to it or I would post it for you guys)!
> 
> I will also be posting an original piece of work, I'm seeing if anybody likes it before I even think about sending it to a publisher.


	2. Prologue Part II

**Prologue Part II**

 

Malfoy Manor hadn't changed much since its founding 929 years prior. The driveway was around 40 or 50 feet from the house and was guarded by a ten foot high hedges and a wrought-iron gate. The Manor itself was impressive, though Harry himself would later call it more ostentatious than impressive, it stood three stories high (not including the attic and the many tower wings). The exterior was cold, and the inside was just as bad.

 

The entrance hall was large dimly lit by two chandeliers, the grey tiles were covered by a dark gray-blue carpet with a steel grey damask print on the border. One the walls were wood panels done in a deep grey with a dark ebony grain. One the walls were portrait after portrait of Malfoy ancestors, who glared at any and all visitors that entered as if to rush them out of what was “their” quarters.

 

Past the entrance hall was the drawing room. It too was covered with grey tiles and a grey paneled wall. But unlike the entrance hall, there was a large roaring fireplace, that must have been five feet at least, that was recessed into the right wall. The mantle just above it was done it a white marble with a smokey grey swirled throughout and above that sat a large gold gilded mirror, that though it caught the light from both the fireplace and the chandeliers that made it seem to shine it did little to brighten up the room. In front of the fireplace was a large leather couch that was covered with exactly four throw pillows, all done in a dark red ornate pattern. Beside it sat two leather chairs, both were at an angle that turned them towards the fireplace and kept them in sight of the couch. Beneath the furniture was a carpet that was reminiscent of the one in the entrance hall, except this one held the Malfoy family crest, that was covered by the small coffee table that was centered between the couch and chairs, as if to hide the fact that was there.

 

It was one one of those chairs that Severus Snape, Potions Master, Entrepreneur, Author, Lord of the House of Prince, and Second-Defeater-Of-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, though if you truly thought about it he might be the true defeater of the Dark Lord, but Severus was not one to remark upon it, instead he kept to his potions lab, that had been closed of during the war, found his lover and best friend, Draco Malfoy.

 

Lord of the House of Malfoy, Draco had been the third and final defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Still and like Severus, he thought little of it. For with the title came incomparable riches, even more publicity, and while he enjoyed it in his youth right now he just wanted to be left alone to mourn and remember, and extra titles and lands.

 

Despite the fact that between the two of them, they owned multiple titles and manors, the Ministry of Magic had, for whatever reason - Draco figured it was for publicity, deeded them all titles and lands, that Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Dark Lord Voldemort had owned before his death. So know they found themselves with so many properties.

 

Which would have been fine, exept with the four new properties there were not enough house elves to employ, and with new laws, pushed by one Hermione Granger, it limited the amount of house elves employ to fifteen per family. And with the new additions, well even now the Malfoy and Prince families employed to many. So when they had heard that Smythe's Auction House had re-opened, they immediately sent half the house elves, from the Manor to the new properties, in hopes that they would be getting a new servant, or slave really, within a few days. But the last two auctions had proved uneventful, yes they got more house elves, turns out that since they came into the Guant title they could have more house elves. They still had yet to find the pleasure slave that Draco had been wanting to get to try to spice up their love lives.

 

And so it was for that reason, Severus and Draco found themselves, three hours later, walking up the dimly lit cobbled driveway. They were late, not just fashionably late, but the “your only going to have time to see three other things” sort of late. Not that Draco seemed to care, if his vain attempts to smooth out his hair and clothes were anything to go by. Though Severus shouldn't have been surprised, it was just like his young lover to do something like this, take the last get-together they had had with his parents, because of Draco's incessant fastidiousness about his looks, they had arrived thirty minutes late. And there was the other time, when Snape and him needed to be at a meeting with some investors, they had arrived twenty minutes late, only because of Snapes “Suave” way with words, were they even willing to stay.

 

So as silently as they could, they climbed the stairs, followed the butler -who had opened the door, and made their way to their seat, just in time. For just a few moments later, they brought out the second to last slave. It was a young girl, who couldn't have been more than 16, and it was obvious from the way she was walking that she was drugged, to Severus and Draco there was nothing special about her. And as such when the auctioneers entered the stage, and pulled both her bra and underwear off, revealing her light pink nipples, that hardened immediately in the cold air, and the light dusting of hair between her legs, nothing happened to them, once again this wasn't the person.

 

So silently they watched as the auction continued. One man would bid, then another would bid higher. Each man at the others throat, until from the back chimed a deep voice, heavily accented. Turning around they found themselves looking at the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Boris Stanimir. And so for the price of 30 Galleons, the young woman, whose name they learned was Meghan. And for her, both Draco and Severus felt horrible, it was no kept secret what Boris would want. His “parties” if you could even begin to call them that, were more infamous than the establishment they were in now.

 

Moments later the room darkened, and a spotlight was shone down on the stage. At first everyone was confused, after all no one was standing there, but suddenly a young man from the looks of it was pushed in. He was dressed in a muggle outfit of a dark colored jean, a green button-down shirt that was covered by a forest green sweater vest. His face was covered by a black sack, and just as they couldn't see through it, it was obvious that he couldn't see out. The poor boy stood in the center shaking, though at times he seemed to steel his back only to slump forward, as if all the courage that he seemed to have was sucked away by some force, there was no doubt that this young man was also drugged.

 

One quick look at Draco proved all Severus needed to know, he was so far forward in his seat, that it was by luck that he hadn't fallen forward. Though at Severus' hand on his shoulder, he leaned back paused a moment before turning to Severus.

 

 _Him,_ was all he said as he turned his attention back to the stage. Though he knew it was coming, Severus was still surprised, normally Draco -who at times could get a little ahead of himself- usually thought these things through, he didn't just go making purchases without fully viewing the product, and they had yet to take the sack from the young mans head. Severus had heard of only one other time, that they had done that -turns out that the person being sold was some foreign dignitaries daughter and due to the rules regarding slavery, her new owner refused to allow her to return home-, depending on who it was the starting price was going to be immense, easily dwarfing the last girl that was sold.

 

Moments later the announcer entered the stage and suddenly the room was quiet. So quiet, that every faint cough, shuffle or whisper was heard. There was speculation, that once again another person of royal blood was to be sold, and others guessed that it was some random pure-blood whose family couldn't pay anymore. But whoever or whatever he was would be answered soon, for the announcer had reached the center of the stage.

 

“Age 15, Gender Male, Half-blood, guaranteed pure. Bidding will start at 50 Galleons”

 

And in that second the room erupted with noise, some people screamed that no half-blood -or in some cases Mudblood Lover- would be worth that price, others were yelling over each other, raising the bid to record setting heights.

 

 **55...60....75.....125.........150**. The price just rose, but in the end it came down to only one thing, just how high they were willing to go. Severus and Draco had plenty of money, so much in fact that they could have bought the entire place twenty times over, so they just sat back to watch as the bidding continued. **200......225.......235** -then someone placed the outlandish bet of 500 galleon- and everyone figured it would stop there, no one wanted to bid any higher, that was until Severus' dark voice called out.

“1,000 galleons, and Mr. Stanimir, if you continue to bid I will raise you another 500.”

 

The room was at a standstill, no slave had ever been sold to someone at this price and no doubt any slave ever would be, and Boris seemed to realize that and with a quick nod of acquiesce allowed the bid to stay.

 

“Sold for the price of 1,000 galleons, to Misters Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Please head to the accounting room to settle up.” With a quick nod he put his want into the holster under his sleeve, and turned to walk out the room, hesitating only briefly as if to make some quick decision before turning back the crowd.

 

“And one more thing,” He said as he reached towards the boy and grabbed the sack that was still on the boys head “There is one half-blood that is worthy of such a price.”

 

With that said he pulled the sack off and stalked out of the room, as once again the room had exploded with noise. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement, the auction room was now chaos. Boris had just sprung to his feet -moments before they had removed Harry from the room, for safety reasons- his wand in hand. And suddenly what was madness turned into chaos, as stray spells were flung around the room. Blitzes of blue, red and green beamed across the room, and wizards who were hit went flying. As quietly as they could Severus and Draco made their way to the door, which surprisingly was left unbarred -in hopes that they would get out-. And just as quietly as they had came in they left, except this time it wasn't quiet and the noises of the fight could be heard down the hall.

 

As Draco stood in front of the oak door, that guarded the way to the accounting room, it finally occurred to him that they had just purchased The-Wizarding-Worlds-Savior, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Just-Would-Not-Die (By the Death Eaters), The-Golden-Boy himself....

….

…..Harry Potter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for supporting this story. Please don't hesitate to comment if you have an questions or suggestions. Also, I'm in desperate need of a Beta (someone to proof-read and bounce ideas with, so if you either know someone or are willing please let me know)


	3. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing he could do at this moment was pray, that whoever had just bought him would be kind or at least gentle. But as he looked around he very much doubted that, it seemed obvious that he was at some high class pure-blood auction house if their announcement of his blood status was any indication, if not the fine furniture and accents put that thought to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I moved to Virginia to get a working student position at a barn, but the woman who owned the house where I was living, got really drunk one day and just kicked me out. So I've been a bit depressed for the last week.
> 
> Honestly I am sort of at a loss for this story, nothing is coming to me. So I sort of just type random shit, which doesn't make for a good story. So I may or may not decide to drop this story, and for those of you who waited I do apologize >.

Chapter 1  
The walk was silent, or would have been if the room they had just left hadn't erupted into a large shouting match the loud din slipping out into the hallway. Harry looked at the man who was escorting him to where he would await whoever had just bought him. The man was tall, with an imposing if slight build. His face was long with seemingly normal features his hair was a dark brown that he wore at a moderate length the sides curled slightly at his temples before tempering down to lightly touch his neck, which along with his cheeks and chin was covered with stubble, his eyes were a dark, almost black, brown that showed no or little emotion. Though he was tall, the man walked with little or no elegance, instead he seemed to blunder along pushing a few house elves out of his way and knocking over a chair that seemed to be a little to far into the middle of the hallway.

As if feeling his stare the man turned his face to look at Harry, who had fallen behind a few steps. His mouth twisted into a feral grin, if it could even be called that…sneer seemed more accurate but at the moment Harry wasn’t sure the man was trying to be mean. Turning away he looked at the walls, done in a rich cream the bottom a rich deep red both were separated by chair rail made of wood and stained a rich walnut. Paintings hung in neat rows spaced about four feet apart, while most were portraits that follow their movements with their eyes others were of landscapes and a small amount of battles, those Harry didn’t look at- either too gruesome or sexual in nature. Along the walls were wooden benches covered with rich deep red cushions with two cream cushions each settled in the corners of the benches between the back and the arms. Beside each bench sat a small circular table on top of which sat a small vase that held one light pink flower with what looked like red veining throughout the petal, green ivy spilled out over the sides and flowed to the edges of the table.

It seemed like forever before the man stopped at a door and opened it moving out of the way to allow Harry entrance. It was then that it hit him.

How could Petunia do this. He knew she hated him but to go this far.

He didn’t even want to think about it. He didn’t look at the man who had just escorted him to this room, the same person he had spent ten to fifteen minutes staring at, when he made his way through the door. The only thing he could do at this moment was pray, that whoever had just bought him would be kind or at least gentle. But as he looked around he very much doubted that, it seemed obvious that he was at some high class pure-blood auction house if their announcement of his blood status was any indication, if not the fine furniture and accents put that thought to rest.

The room was rectangular and painted a dark gunmetal gray. Along one of the sides were two floor-to-ceiling windows covered by what seemed to be maroon curtains. In front of them was a large teal area rug. The rug took up half the room and upon which sat an elegant, yet traditional, walnut desk, which had a single chair pushed into it. Facing the desk where two simple brown chairs behind which sat a large sofa- brown, it was covered with multiple pillows, two were red placed at the ends of the sofa, between them were two of an orange-yellow between which sat a single teal pillow- the same color as the carpet. In front of the sofa was a large fireplace, the mantle, a gray marble, was bare save for one black mantle clock. Its ticking as the hands moved the only sound, except for the fire, in the empty room.

Harry smiled despite the circumstance he found himself in, fireplaces had always reminded him of Gryffindor tower. And the many nights he, Ron and Hermione had sat in front of the one in the common room talking about their days or just relaxing. He missed them both, Hermione had went with Ron and his family to visit Charlie in Romania at a large dragon reservation. The last time they had spoken had been a Kings Cross Station. Ron had been excited about seeing his brother, Hermione had been a bit apprehensive but with their engagement at the end of the war, it seemed the logical thing to do. After all Bill was going to meet up with them, bringing along his new fiance. That had been the suprise of a lifetime, Fleur Delacour had been a tri-wizard champion the last time they had seen her. With her pale blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and flawless skin. He had considered her to be the most beautiful woman he had seen, still did to this day, but there was no attraction to be found, by him, in her beauty.

Sitting down on the couch, he pulled one of the orange-yellow pillows onto his lap. Kicking off his shoes he pulled them up beside him, before resting his arms on the pillow. Pulling it closer to his body as he lay his head on it. All thoughts in his head calmed to a dull almost noiseless buzz. His eyes began to grow heavy, but he couldn’t allow sleep to come to him, at least not here. Shaking his head he looked back into the fire. 

It was too surreal, he had just been sold, as what he had no clue and right he had no care to find out. He just wanted to go home, but that wasn’t possible, since his new home was with whoever bought him. Which was a name he couldn’t give that place, home to him had always been Hogwarts, and there was no way he could go back there, not now.  
Spreading his legs to the other side of the couch, Harry finally just let himself fall asleep. There was nothing he could do, and if someone wanted to kill him, maybe right now it would be better than the uncertainty he held towards his future.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~@~~
> 
> Well I hope that everyone likes this story better than the previous one. It will be a bit faster paced but still maintain the plot that I was trying to achieve with the first version. Also I want to have a couple of Betas, some will check for grammar, others for spelling errors, and a few will help me write the stories and keep everything flowing smoothly. If you are interested in helping me, please send me a PM.
> 
> Also I realized that in my author note I never included the prompt for the new SS/HP story that I'll be starting on in a week or so.
> 
> 08.) Make up a summary for a Three/Ten fanfic.
> 
> [Severus/Harry] YES! (I swear this was totally random) Okay let's see... During an angry outburst Harry says the wrong thing to his abusive uncle, his uncle decides that he must dispose of the Potter brat. His uncle beats him unconcious, drives far away from #4 private drive and dumps Harry in the forest without his wand or any way to defend himself. His Uncle doubts he'll make it through the night. But he never counted on the fact that one of Harry's teachers. potions master Professor Severus Snape would have a summer cabin in the woods and would find the badly beaten and starved Boy Who Lived.
> 
> Also, I want everyone to know that I will be moving my stories off of FF.net and onto Ao3 (I just got my invite last night) I am under the same name, so you can type it in to find me (I'm not sure how to find the link to it or I would post it for you guys)!


End file.
